Forum:Mikeo's Intro
This to be probably recorded music piece is an intro to MY parodies how many i might mike throught time. it's also bit of a parody to (Probably) Racist Intro ruckas 4th album, basicly with the explination's of what they contain,how to protect yourselves from haters,what it will contribute to ,& what it offend & more... Lyrics army beat] Announcer:"These kick-ass song's your about to listion to, Will contain the coolest things of all time, & be exciting to awesome League's just like what YOUR in!, Unless your enemies of those 'cool' leagues, HuMMmMm!!, Most of these song's will contain 'Parental Advisory Warning's', So ensure YOUR 'strict' parent's Don't find out about this loot untill adulthood!, & enemies in your life can get offended by this if ya wanted ;), They will also co-star random nuckas along with some awesome cartoon's, Awesome pop-culture charactors, politiculal handling for planetary salvation, Well you know what i mean!, Along with some charactors from the Phineas & ferb series, & some chipmunks!" (chipmunk laughs) "As to by getting even on world problem's, & showing useful knowledge, & enforcing OUR ways against our bad influences, These following song's will be found offensive by: Strict ppl, Goodie two-shoes, Strict parents, Lame teachers, The faggety ways of YouTube, Fred, Nigera, along with other wierdo's, sutpidly obbsed ppl, Justin bieber, the strict side of our government's, Eco haters, polish ppl, Selfish Canadians, Obbsessed swedish ppl, Terrorists, Sith lords, The Grox empire, the 'not cool' cops, Enemy gangs, The 'Bullshit' type of celebrities The neutral ppl of china, Evil koreans, Nazi decendants, Ppl who are too obsesed with relegious ways & the Gay shit rest!!" "As to explaining the enemies side, The songs will also be contributing to, Scientists, Jews, Americans, Mexicans, The monks of asia, The jedi order, RuckasNuckas, Crips & Bloods, The 'Cool' type of hippies, Awesome bands of the world, The coolest of celebrities, Eco protectors, Salvation for our world, Aliens, Freedom 4 YouTube, The Navi of Pandora, The beuro of liberty, Rednecks, Black ppl, Yellow ppl, The end of them 'useless' wars, Awesome cartoons, The greatest imaganations yet, The natives of the world, The great paterists, Salvation for those in need, The rad punks, Goths's, Emo's in need, The non-wierd types of gay couples, The 'cool' type of french, The all the rest with the key of awesome!!!" "Simulataries to things are cuidencital or parodic in avaialble evidence, Things will be 100% true or made up 4 added comedy, These songs Also contain secrets of the universe!, & middle-east secrets, Tricked into being delivered by Fag's, Like Osama bin himself!!, So enjoy these songs today!!!" (Osama: Cruse YOU MikeOOOOoo!!!!! Justin B: Your a plagerist, plagerist i tell ya!!!!) Mikeo: "Yo Black ppl, Sup Black ppl, Dude black ppl, I just love to hang out with black people, They pimp gr8 rides & their bikes, Theres many reasons to love black people, They have great thends & can blend into the night!!" Yeah. Break it down! category:Make a Song!